


the rain sounds as loud as a lover's words

by tocourtdisaster



Series: 15 Pairings [5]
Category: Bones
Genre: Community: 15pairings, F/M, Missing Scene, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tocourtdisaster/pseuds/tocourtdisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The urge to flee is strong, but the urge to stay and watch is even stronger.</i> Set between "The Critic in the Cabernet" and "The End in the Beginning."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the rain sounds as loud as a lover's words

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Iron &amp; Wine's "The Swans &amp; the Swimming."
> 
> For the prompt: I love the rainy nights. I played a little loosely with the prompt this time, but I felt it was justified, since the prompt's purpose is to inspire, not to dictate.

The first day Booth doesn't wake up after his surgery, Dr. Saroyan makes up a visitation schedule so that Booth will never be alone in his hospital room. Dr. Saroyan, Hodges, Angela, Sweets, Jared ("He's Booth's brother, sweetie," Angela had explained when Wendell asked), and Wendell volunteered to take turns sitting with Booth. Dr. Brennan wasn't put on the schedule, but Wendell knew that was only because she would be by Booth's side as often as she could be, probably only leaving to shower and change her clothes, maybe long enough to catch a short nap.

Dr. Brennan's other interns didn't make the schedule either, but that's because they don't know Booth as well as Wendell does; they just see him as the FBI agent they work cases with, but to Wendell, Booth is a friend and Wendell's never been one to abandon a friend in their time of need.

It's just starting to rain when Wendell pulls into the visitor's lot at the hospital on the third day after Booth's surgery and he dashes for the door, the hood of his jacket pulled up over his head. He smiles at the receptionist at the front desk, but doesn't stop; he knows where he's going and the ICU nurses know the Jeffersonian staff by sight and won't try to stop him, even though it's past visiting hours.

He doesn't see Dr. Brennan in what has become, in these past few days, her chair next to Booth's bed, so Wendell has to assume that she's been forced home by Dr. Saroyan, who Wendell knows is on the schedule before him. Booth looks the same as he did yesterday, pale and shrunken underneath the gauze that surrounds his head.

There's a thud from the bathroom and Wendell jumps a little before remembering that Dr. Saroyan should be with Booth. He tells himself that she's probably using the facilities, but that doesn't explain the fact that the door is cracked open just the slightest bit, nor does it explain the very distinctive moan that drifts out from the bathroom.

Wendell's at the door almost before he has time to think about what he's doing. Maybe Dr. Saroyan's slipped and fallen and needs help; he's just going to check on her before he retreats to the chair by Booth's bed. He's reaching up to knock on the door when another moan, a _male_ moan, floats through the crack in the door followed by Dr. Saroyan's distinctive voice.

"Right there." A gasp. "_Fuck_, Jared."

It's the gasp that does Wendell in and even though he knows it's a bad idea, he pushes the door open a few inches, just far enough to look in and watch Dr. Saroyan, one hand reaching for the zipper on his jeans. He can't take care of his hard-on here, but _fuck_ his jeans are tight.

Dr. Saroyan's perched on the edge of the sink, skirt hiked up around her waist. Jared Booth is between her legs, her heels digging into his ass. His face is pressed against her neck, but her head's up and, to Wendell's horror, she meets his eye over Jared's shoulder.

The urge to flee is strong, but the urge to stay and watch is even stronger. So, breath catching in his throat, he watches as Dr. Saroyan, her eyes never leaving Wendell, reaches a hand down, skimming over her breasts and belly before reaching her destination. Wendell watches as she strokes herself, even as Jared thrusts into her and Wendell just wants to reach down and stroke himself, make himself come even as Dr. Saroyan does the same to herself.

He's almost talked himself into it, consequences be damned, when Dr. Saroyan comes, shuddering and arching into Jared's touch, her hand trapped between their bodies. Her eyes finally slide shut and Wendell breathes out raggedly, clenching his hands into fists at his side. He finally looks away from Dr. Saroyan and sees the tension in Jared's shoulders and back and knows the other man's about to come and Wendell knows he can't be here when that happens; the odds of Jared looking up and seeing Wendell in the mirror are too great.

Wendell stumbles away from the door and out of Booth's room, not even sparing a glance for the comatose man, zipping up his jeans as he makes his way down the hall. He's not sure he's got enough balance right now to take the stairs, but he's not waiting for the elevator and soon enough, dizzy and so incredibly hard, Wendell trips into the lobby and practically sprints through the main entrance.

The rain is freezing and coming down in sheets and Wendell's completely drenched in seconds, but it doesn't help. He fumbles his keys twice before he manages to get his car unlocked and then he's behind the wheel, undoing his jeans, remembering Dr. Saroyan's face as she came, her eyes locked on his, stroking one, two, _three_ and he's coming all over the driver's seat of his car.

He's not sure how long he sits there, slumped in his seat, cock completely exposed to whoever might happen to walk by, before he makes himself move. He grabs some napkins from the glove compartment and cleans himself up as best he can before reaching for his keys.

The windshield wipers squeak and the rain pounds against the top of the car and Wendell knows that it'll be a long time before he'll be able to hear the rain and not remember tonight. He also knows it'll be weeks before he'll be able to meet Dr. Saroyan's eye again.

But, God, will he have masturbation fodder for _months_.

**

**end**


End file.
